My Q and A (Not Video Form)
Hello Wikia users that might or might not see this page. My name is Lilly Balel, or most commonly known as Cedricblocks. This is my Question and Answer page since I don't have time to make a video. I've been wanting to do this for a while, but as some know my laptop broke a while back, but now I have a new one so I can now do my Q and A. Here's how it works just ask a question in the comments, it can be about anything even personal stuff. And then I'll answer them in the answer area. So thanks in advance for all the questions I get. Also you can ask multiple questions. :D ~Cedricblocks~ ;D Answer Area Answer for PEASHOOTERFAN: I think Sour Cream will most likely be eliminated next :p Answer for Infinityblade2005: My hobbies are playing the piano; drawing comics mainly object show comics, I have 2 which are Object Outwit with 3 episodes and and Island Camp with is right now on season 2. My other hobbies are obviously this wikia, youtube, and drawing :) Answer for ThisHomestucksMakesNoSense: Yea I don't know :P Answer for Infinityblade2005: I mainly speak English, but my second language is Spanish since learning Spanish and knowing English could give you a better chance at a job in life Answer for Infinityblade2005: I have 3 siblings all older than me and there all boys, but only 2 lives with us now, one moved out a while back and has a daughter, and she's adorbs :3 Respuesta para Infinityblad2005: Burbuja, jajaja Answer for Infinitybade2005: No my siblings don't know object shows, what a shame Answer for Infinityblade2005: Washington was named after George Washington also known as America's first president :P Answer for Infinityblade2005: Yea I like the books, but not really the movie Answer for NLG343: Baseball Cap is a great OC I hope he is used in a lot of fan fics Answer for PEASHOOTERFAN: Um I'm betting Fly Swat Answer for Hurricanehunterjackson: Originally my username was going to be Lillylolo13, that's also my Roblox username. Since my name is Lilly. But I then I took my 2 favorite things which were my cat and Roblox and combined them. So my cat is named Cedric after Cedric Diggory form Harry Potter, and Roblox is about building with blocks and stuff. Which then created Cedricblocks Answer for Hurricanehunterjackson: I originally canceled my hurt and heal because my lap top died for good. But then I got a new one as an early B-day present so I decided to continue it Answer for Infinityblade2005: I think the creator of Wassup was just being lazy with the character Answer for Infinityblade2005: No you shouldn't leave, your a really good friend of mine now and I think you should stay as long as you can Answer for Infinityblade2005: No I've never been to New York, but I want to go Answer for Infinityblade2005: I like Hard Luck an the original DOAWK Answer for Infinityblade2005: I don't really watch sports Answer for Infinityblade2005: I'm mainly a computer gal, but I love to swim and run so may 2/3 computer 1/3 sports Answer for Infinityblade2005: No not really Answer for Infinityblade2005: No not that I can think of one Answer for Nin10boy6464: Originally my favorite object show was BFDI and BFDIA, but since they stopped making episodes, my new favorite became II and II2 Answer for Infinityblade2005: I would deprive this said Sword of everything and then banish him :) Answer for Infinityblade2005: No I've never been bullied, mostly 'cause I got to a Christian Private School :P Answer for Infinityblade2005: My favorite colour is Yellow Answer for PEASHOOTERFAN: Yea you're pretty cool Answer for PEASHOOTERFAN: No such thing as a good or bad question, just a question :p Answer for Hurricanehunterjackson: I hope one day we can Answer for Infinityblade2005: Um lets see Infinityblade2005, NLG34, Hurricanehunterjackson, PEASHOOTERFAN, and ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense are my top 5 Answer for Bumblebee the transformer: Tear Drop, 'cause she never or will ever annoy anyone with her voice, lol Answer for Bumblebee the transformer: Um yeah, I feel like it already kind of is lol Answer for Bumblebee the transformer: No I haven't Answer for Infinityblade2005: I one time started pronouncing things wrong a lot, and it would come out wronger then it should be Answer for Infinityblade2005: Well Idk, It would be awesome if you were female, then I wouldn't be like the only one; but if you're male you're still cool. So if I would have to guess, male not female which is still awesome. Answer for Infinityblade2005: Yes, I do music competitions, and I race in track 'n field. Answer for Infinityblade2005: Um no... Answer for Nin10Boy6464: Well it's usually because your colon has a foul smell, so yeah :/ Answer for Infinityblade2005: No I didn't until now Answer for Infinityblade2005: I've skied before, but now much Answer for Infinityblade2005: Yes I would love to be a bureaucrat Answer for Infinityblade2005: No, not yet however. I would like to someday Answer for Infinityblade2005: Not really, but I will have real life slip ups sometimes Answer for Infinityblade2005: No I haven't April fooled someone Answer for Infinityblade2005: Yeah, I am :) Answer for Nin10Boy6464: Run, duh. :P Answer for Bumblebee the transformer: Sadly yes, there's a difference from hiatus to just stop posting :/ Answer for Bumblebee the transformer: Well around 2012 I was googling funny vids. then BFDI popped up and well I watched the whole first season :) Answer for Nin10Boy6464: Well he's kind of clumsy so it could make sense he was the murderer Answer for Bumblebee the transformer: Soap most likely, or Microphone Answer for Infinityblade2005: Season 1 was my favorite overall Answer for Infinityblade2005: No I didn't know that Answer for Infinityblade2005: I have had a crush before ;) Answer for Infinityblade2005: Sadly no. You wouldn't believe me, but I'm a super duper shy person. It;s hard for me to make friends. The internet is where I fit best. Hope that doesn't sound mean :(. I do want to meet people some day though Answer for Infinityblade2005: I want to make fan art. Though he would have to post assets on a wikia or this one so I can do it. Answer for Infinityblade2005: No I didn't know that Answer for Infinityblade2005: Well yeah the computer gave me all my friends so heck, me and the computer are meant to be Answer for Bumblebee the transformer: No not really :c Answer for Bumblebee the transformer: I have 3 older brothers. Yeah my house is messy Answer for Bumblebee the transformer: I don't really like sports but if I have to choose it's track and field or cross country Answer for Infinityblade2005: No the three I have so far are just 3 of the #number of characters I will have. I'm trying not to give a lot away so soon. Answer for Infinityblade2005: OMG, if you leave the wikia so many things will happen. A snowball affect would happen for me. 1 there would be no more admins. 2 my hurt and heals and every page of mine would loose like 1/4 it's views. I can prove that with my hut and heal where you've hurt and healed 1/4 of all the comments. I would loose a friends, I don't have Skype so I can't Skype. So I wouldn't know where to talk to you again. I would probs not do a season 4 of my hurt and heal since it wouldn't be worth it if I get like 2 comments every 2 days. It would take a year just to finish that. I would die inside of the loneliness. Because truthfully you were my biggest friend on this wikia. And YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!!!! >:( Answer for Infinityblade2005: Whoa how did you know. Well it's more like a skort bit close enough. Answer for Infinityblade2005: No one, only because I haven't met anyone to be worthy of being banned. Answer for Nin10Boy6464: That's not even a type of ratio. Answer for Infinityblade2005: He asked something about a ratio that's not a ratio. Answer for Infinityblade2005: 49087969:1 Answer for Infinityblade2005: Literally no Idea. Answer for NLG343: Uhhh is this a trick question since it's been Apple for a while now. q.q Answer for Bumblebee the transformer: Hmm I don't know any off the back, but I could look it up. Answer for Thomasbrainline: Um, I don't undersand your question. also I meant for this to ask questions about me to know more about me, but yeah.